Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an electromechanical transducer element, a method of producing the electromechanical transducer element, and a droplet discharge head and a droplet discharge apparatus incorporating the electromechanical transducer element.
Related Art
An electromechanical transducer element used in a droplet discharge head is known that includes a piezoelectric film having a perovskite crystal structure, such as lead zirconate titanate (PZT), and a lower electrode and an upper electrode with the piezoelectric film interposed in between. When a voltage is applied between the lower electrode and the upper electrode of the electromechanical transducer element, an electric field is formed in a direction of thickness (film thickness direction) of the piezoelectric film, thus allowing the electromechanical transducer element to be deformed by the piezoelectric effect of the piezoelectric film.